


I Won't Lose You Again

by InkSplodge



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Erin Realises She Loves Abby In More Ways Then One, F/F, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Abby is taken into the portal by Rowan, Erin knows she has to do something. Following through the portal she finds something more then just Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Lose You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had after seeing the film, but literally wrote it today as a spur of the moment thing, so can’t remember the film too well, so might be a little inaccurate with what happened.  
> Also it's not the best thing I've written so might go back to it at a later stage when I've seen the scene properly.  
> Might continue, might not, but enjoy.

Time slowed down, everything immediately become pointless.

Erin watched as Abby was taken by Rowan and started to disappear into the portal, to disappear forever.

She knew she had to go after her; she couldn’t lose Abby. Not again. Not after all this: she had friends worth fighting for, a life that was worth living.

But not without Abby.

Pulling the cord around her waist and without a second thought, she jumped head first into the portal, as it closed behind her moments later.

From the destruction outside, it was almost peaceful in the portal. Silent, slowly spinning.

But she had a job to do.

Rowan’s ghost-monster form was falling through, but he seemed triumphant - managing to capture Abby and take her away from all she knew.

Streamlining herself, and praying for her free-falling to go faster, she headed towards Abby, determined to get them both out of their alive.

With every second passing she thought she wouldn’t save her, she thought she would lose Abby, again.

But a miracle happened.

Abby was safe, in her arms, both in shock and joy that they had won.

Before Erin could even think, her mouth was over Abby’s kissing her. Her body tingled when she found Abby was kissing back.

Wait. Why were they kissing?

But then everything happened to quickly, the free falling stopped. The force of being pulled from the real word nearly had them colliding together and Erin losing Abby through her grip. But then everything was passing backwards, the ending inching further and further away until they broke through back to Manhattan. Both back and alive.

Congratulations and relief were around them instantly, especially from Holtzmann and Patty, glad that their friends were alive. Even with the addition of grey hair. What happened in the portal was momentarily forgotten as their minds buzzed. They won.

So why did a part of Erin feel like she just lost something?


End file.
